


A twisted kind of faith

by LEdima



Category: Dance Ville (Nigeria)
Genre: Job Interview, Sillly boss, lady like - Freeform, vexing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 20:10:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16002422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LEdima/pseuds/LEdima
Summary: Uduak has to deal with a thief from her past





	A twisted kind of faith

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written for the Group exercise of Dance Ville Ficcers'

Bells started ringing somewhere in Uduaks brain. Imagine, she thought… but she pinched herself to remain calm, jobs are hard to come by. The man on the other side of the desk kept talking..  
‘You see, it is a small world. You were very unkind to me…’ He said shoulders high obviously very proud of himself. Uduak remembered him clearly, eight years ago he broke into their hostel and he was caught stealing and yes, she led the girls that beat him up and handed him over to the police. In some twisted kind of fate he is the interviewer for this job she is applying for.  
‘… you and your friends should have been more understanding.’ He continued ‘Now you want to work for me, what do you want me to do now?’  
Considering she was staring at a thief, she wondered what and where the proceeds of this business was stolen from and the chances that the owners will come for them one day, she stood up and in very decorative language told him to shove it. As she stepped out.


End file.
